1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tennis ball holder and more particularly pertains to removably retaining two tennis balls for ready use by a player in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game ball holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, game ball holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining game balls through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,256 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Young relates to a Game Ball Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,860 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to Leider relates to a Ball Quiver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,427 issued Jun. 6, 1989 to McManus relates to a Tennis Utility Belt. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,107 issued Nov. 12, 1991 to Ascarrunz relates to a Tennis Ball Holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tennis ball holder that allows for removably retaining two tennis balls for ready use by a player in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the tennis ball holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably retaining two tennis balls for ready use by a player in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tennis ball holder which can be used for removably retaining two tennis balls for ready use by a player in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.